Trying to figure it out
by beadsnlace
Summary: Just some random McHart one shots. Not sure if they'll be more than that. May reference specific episode's but not tied to any specific episode. I own nothing from TGW: just borrowing the characters to play in my stories for a while...Diane and Kurt are of course my OTP!
1. Elevators

It was well after normal work hours and the Lockhart/Gardener office lobby was quiet as Diane crossed it, heading for the elevators. She was looking down at her phone as she entered the elevator and it wasn't until after she had pressed the button for the Lobby and the doors had closed behind her that she realized she was not alone.

As the elevator began it's descent she dropped her phone in her purse and glanced to her left, catching a glimpse of the other person she was sharing the small enclosed space with.

Her breath caught in her throat as recognition set in. **No! NoNoNo! What is he doing here? And WHY does he have to look so damn good!** the thoughts running quickly thru her mind, completely caught off guard by his presence.

Leaning back against the wall, Kurt watched her as she entered the elevator, waiting for her to notice him. She's just as stunningly beautiful as the last time he'd seen her, and all he wanted to do was to reach out and pull her into his arms and kiss her until neither one of them could think straight. He didn't tho', there had been things said and not said and he was no longer sure what her reaction would be.

It had almost destroyed her when he had walked away from her after the Beltran trial. How could he NOT see that she was in love with him? She knew she was so very good at keeping her feelings to herself, but he always seemed to know exactly what she was feeling and thinking. How could he not have known THAT? How could he just walk away from her? She had only needed a little more time to finish the fight with Bond and get her firm back.

And then she would have gone to Costa Rica with him, if he had just waited. For her. If he had just waited for her. But he had left. And she had never felt so abandoned by anyone. Ever.

She knew it was her own fault tho', if she had just told him what was going on and why she couldn't just leave with him, he might have stayed. He was a patient man and maybe, just maybe if she had told him, if he had understood what she was dealing with, he would have waited. But she had not told him, her pride had gotten in the way and he had left.

Sucking in a breath she turned to face him, "Kurt..." his name a soft sigh. Her eyes locked with his. Her heart beating so hard she could barely breathe, her right hand gripping the hand rail so tight her fingers ached. She was hoping that he could not _see_ how much she has missed him, how much she wanted him. Hoping he could not _see_ the desire and the longing and the vulnerability that she was sure was just written all over her face. But he's seen everything of course. He'd always been able to read her, to know what she was feeling...even when she wouldn't admit it.

"Diane, how are you?" he asked softly. Because he had noticed the emotions she had tried to hide when she had finally looked up at him. He hadn't wanted to walk away from her, had not wanted to leave her, but he had not been able to see a way to stay. She was just so very devoted to her job, and he had felt there was no place for him in her life. And he really wanted a place in her life.

"I'm, um..." her voice faltered as he stepped over to her, close enough that she had to take a step back, right up against the elevator wall. Her eyes imploring him to...what? Step away from her and leave her alone? Pull her into his arms and crush her against himself, kissing her until she could barely breathe and couldn't think straight? Yeah, that's what she **_really_** wanted...because he's an excellent kisser and she really likes kissing him...loves kissing him.

He reached out and gently tucked her hair behind her ear, letting his fingers run lightly over her cheek, caressing softly. His eyes never leaving hers, his right hand slowly tracing a path from her ear, down her neck, fingers skimming over her left breast, causing her breath to catch in her throat. Pressing her back against the wall, his fingers splayed across her belly, he leaned down and placed a soft lingering kiss on her lips. **Damn, I just love it when you wear red lipstick** he thought to himself.

As soon as he touched her she was just lost. She loved the feel of his hands on her body, and when he pressed her back against the wall she could only hope that he was going to kiss her. God how she wanted him to kiss her. **Please, just kiss me...** she thought to herself, or did she say that out loud? And when his lips finally claimed hers a soft moan escaped her, almost a whimpering sound. Damn how she had missed this, missed him. She reached up and twisted the fingers of her right hand in the front of his shirt and pulled him closer.

Dropping her purse on the floor she wrapped her left arm around his neck, wanting to keep him close. Reaching up with his left hand he tangled his fingers in her hair, holding her still as he softly ran his tongue over her lower lip. Parting her lips beneath his she gave in to him, her knees giving way as he took control of the kiss. Lips sliding softly together, the kiss warm and wet, tongues touching, tasting, teasing. He shifted his right hand to her waist, pulling her even closer. Reveling in the feel of her body against his, her hands, her lips, her tongue...Damn, he could barely think when she kissed him like that.

As the elevator slowed to a halt they slowly pulled apart. He kept her in his arms, not wanting to let her go, knowing now that letting her go would be the biggest mistake he could make. As the doors opened he reached down and picked up her purse, handing it back to her as they left the elevator and walked across the first floor lobby towards the doors that lead to the parking area. He kept his hand on her waist, needing to have that contact with her, wanting that contact.

She stopped him after a few steps and reached up and gently ran her thumb over his lower lip, removing the red lip stick that was there, a soft smile on her face. He chuckled at her actions. "Hopefully that won't be the only time tonight I end up wearing your lipstick.." Smiling up at him as she ran her finger over her own lips, "Likely not" she murmured.

Taking a breath she asked him the question that she wasn't sure she wanted an answer to, "I thought you left. That you were going to Costa Rica?" her voice catching a little, watching her fingers as she fiddled with the buttons on his shirt.

"I didn't go. I just couldn't..." he took a breath, "Diane, I'm sorry I walked away. I never should have left that night. I knew there was something big going on that you needed to take care of. I also knew that I could not help you with it, as much as I wanted to, I couldn't. So I thought maybe I could talk you into leaving with me. And when you refused I just couldn't see a way to stay. So I left." Tipping her chin up he kissed her again. "I'm sorry, I should have stayed."

"I should have told you. What was going on, just how bad it was, just how close I came to losing everything I had worked so hard for. But I'm not used to sharing anything, with anybody. I just..." she took another deep breath. "I just let my pride get the best of me, I felt like you were giving me some kind of an ultimatum and I wasn't prepared for that." She placed her fingers on his lips to prevent him from speaking, "I know that's not what you were doing and I'm sorry for not talking to you, for not telling you what I was dealing with. Maybe if I had you would not have left me." When she realized what she had said she tried to step back from him. **Damn, why did I say that?**

He tightend his arm around her, keeping her from moving too far away. "Diane, I would have stayed. I just need you to talk to me, tell me what I need to know. I wouldn't have left if I had known." His sincere words falling softly on her ears and her heart. She smiled up at him, "Ok, I can do that."

Her smile causing one of his own. "Have you eaten anything today? We could grab dinner somewhere if you're hungry." His offer reminding her that no, she had not eaten since breakfast that morning.

"Your place?" she asked, a sassy tone in her voice as she slipped her fingers between the buttons of his shirt to leave gentle soft scratches on his chest. Enjoying how his breath caught a little at her actions.

"Yeah we can do that, but it'll be rather late by the time we get there." pulling her close again and letting both of his hands settle around her waist, one slipping lower to her hip squeezing lightly. "Will you stay the weekend with me?"

"Yes, I just need to stop by my place to get Justice and some clothes. I can leave my car here, I'll just need to let security know so no one worries why it's here all weekend." her smile happy as she leaned up to kiss him again.

"Let's go then." his own smile happy as well.

They stopped by the security office so that Diane could remind them her car would be there all weekend and that she would be back on Monday.

Leaving the building they stepped out onto the sidewalk in front of the building, walking towards his truck. As he opened the door for her she leaned close to him and spoke softly, "I'm really starting to like that elevator"! Her words causing him to laugh as he helped her into the truck.


	2. Dogs

Just another update...

 **On with it then...**

Kurt laughed as the small white terrier yanked on her leash again, jumping up in excitement and yapping noisily. She'd been fine the entire walk and now as they neared the farm's driveway again she was misbehaving, badly.

"Justice! What has gotten in to you? Stop that!" Diane scolded, trying to pull the small but surprisingly strong dog closer. She normally did not allow that kind of behaviour at all and was rather embarassed by it.

"That's her problem, over there." Kurt stated, still chuckling at Diane's exasperation and gesturing towards the farm. "Jake is sitting there at the end of the driveway. She just wants to get back to her friend!" He reached out and took her leash from Diane, certain her wrist was going to be sore from holding onto the whirling little dog at the other end.

"Thanks" Diane smiled up at him. "She's pretty strong for a small dog and that was starting to make my hand hurt." shaking her hand to loosen the tensed muscles in her arm. Kurt laced his fingers with hers before bringing her hand up so he could place a kiss on it, keeping hold of her as they entered the driveway and stopped next to the large light brown shepherd dog that was sitting at the end of the driveway.

Diane was unable to contain her laughter as the much smaller dog jumped and barked at the larger dog, who just sat there looking at the fluffy white thing. "He's not quite sure what to think is he?"

"Probably not, this is the first time that she's acted like that. She must have a crush on him." Reeling the smaller dog in he made her sit quietly while he formed a loop in the other end of her leash and then slid it over the larger dogs head and settled it around his neck. "Jake, go back to the house. Be "easy" ". Kurt told the dog. Laughing at the baleful look the dog gave him before standing up and walking back towards the house his head hanging low, Justice hopping and yapping alongside him.

Diane was laughing so hard she could barely breathe. "That is the funniest thing I have seen in a long time! Poor dog."

"Poor dog? At least she's not yanking on him like she was on you." Kurt's words causing her to laugh even harder. "Are you done?" he teased, reaching for her hand again and pulling her close, silencing her laughter with a kiss.

"Yeah" she sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck "kiss me aga.." his lips on hers again preventing any more conversation, he slid his arms around her to hold her close.

The sound of a large truck entering the driveway and barking coming from near the house finally causing them to slowly pull apart. Bemused smiles on their faces as they looked at each other, neither one knew how long they had been standing there at the end of the driveway, kissing like a couple of teenagers.

Looking back towards the house Kurt could see the delivery van parked near the barn. Jake was sitting on the ground in front of the barn door and Justice was again jumping around and barking, tugging on the larger dog's neck, he seemed less than impressed with her antics. The driver was just standing there leaning against his van, laughing at the two dogs while he waited for Kurt and Diane to come down the driveway.

As they walked down the driveway Kurt slid his arm around Diane's waist pulling her up close and placed a kiss on her temple. Smiling up at him she slipped her arm around him and leaned up to place a kiss on his cheek. His hand slipping from her waist to her hip and then down over the back pocket of her jeans, a blush gracing her cheeks as his hand tighened on her backside. "Kurt...um..." her voice faltering as his hand squeezed again.

"Huh? What?" He teased her, his hand sliding back up to her waist. Leaning down a little to murmur in her ear, "What can I say? It's a guy thing!"

Stopping next to the delivery van he chuckled as Diane tucked her head into his shoulder, trying to hide her blush from the very young driver that was waiting patiently.

"Hay John, I've got a couple of packages that need to go back to the city PD and some paperwork for a couple of law firms. You able to take that in for me?" Kurt asked the young man.

"Yeah, It's Saturday and I figured you might have something so I decided to stop here before heading in. Sorry about interrupting you and the missus there..." John responded, trying hard and failing not to smile as he noticed the blush on Diane's cheeks. "Also my sister Meggie wanted me to ask if she could talk to you about borrowing the red horse for pony club again this summer. They did really well last year and this is the last season she can be in pony club, she'd like to finish with a horse she already knows."

"Yeah, she can use him. Just tell her the same rules apply and she can come get him whenever she's ready. I'll make sure the vet and farrier check him over for her this coming week. Let's get those packages, I don't want to hold you up and make you late getting them delivered." Kurt motioned John towards the barn and turned to Diane, "I have to get some guns packed up and that means lots of paperwork. It's going to take about an hour. Why don't you go up to the house and relax. I'll be in as soon as I'm done and then we can talk about dinner." Catching her chin with his fingers and kissing her again.

"Ok, I'll take the dogs with me." Kissing him again before turning towards the house and calling at the dogs. "Come on dogs, let's go inside." Chuckling as Jake headed for the house still tethered to Justice, who had finally settled down and was behaving herself. After letting the dogs in the house she removed the leash from around Jake's neck, giving him a good ear rub as a reward for his tolerance. Unclipping the leash from Justice' collar she hung it on the coat hook and headed into the kitchen for a drink of water. Setting a bowl of water down for the dogs. Smiling as she noticed Jake waiting for Justice to get a drink first.

Checking the fridge she noticed the steaks on the shelf, **Hmmm...barbeque tonight!** she thought to herself. Checking the pantry she found the potatoes, grabbing several she washed them and then wrapped them in aluminum foil before setting them on the counter and then went back for a loaf of french bread and the spices she knew Kurt was going to want for seasoning. After making sure the dog's water bowl was refilled, she grabbed another glass of water and went in to the living room where she settled on the sofa before slipping her shoes off. Picking up the book she left on the table she curled her legs up on the cushion and pulled a blanket over herself.

After a couple of minutes of snuffling around Justice jumped up on the sofa and settled down on the cushion behind Diane's legs, heaving a doggie sigh of contentment. Jake edged closer looking at Diane with big soft brown eyes, laying his head on her lap, snuffling out a sigh. Setting the book aside she reached out and rubbed his ears again. "You are just such a handsome boy aren't you?" she spoke softly, wondering a little if he would like to live in the city with her. Kowing that Kurt would have heart failure if she suggested it, he did love his dog. Also she knew that Jake would not be happy cooped up all day when he was used to having the entire farm to run on. Patting the cushion next to her, "Come on up, there's room for you too!" Smiling as he carefully climbed up on the sofa and layed his head on her lap. Picking up her book again she propped a small pillow behind her head and settled in to read a little while she waited for Kurt.

Finally done with the paperwork and getting the guns packed and loaded on the delivery van, Kurt realized it had taken a little longer than he had thought. As John drove off Kurt headed towards the house, eager to spend some more time with Diane. Walking into the house Kurt was surprised that Jake had not come to the door as he usually did. Stopping in the kitchen he washed his hands and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, as he drank it he noticed that Diane had given the dogs some water and got a few things out and ready for dinner. It seemed the steaks had been a good idea.

Still not hearing any movement in the house he walked towards the living room and stopped in the doorway, just a little surprised at what he saw. Diane was curled up on the sofa under a blanket with Justice sleeping quietly next to her and Jake's big head propped comfortably on her stomach, her hand buried in his thick fur and her book long forgotten, resting on her leg. All three were fast asleep. Not one to pass up an opportunity, he took his phone from his pocket and captured several pictures of the trio before entering the room.

Walking over he picked up the book and set it on the table, sitting down next to it. Taking Diane's free hand in his he placed a kiss on her palm, smiling as her fingers curled against his cheek. Looking at him with sleepy eyes, "Hay cowboy, I missed you." she spoke softly, not wanting to wake the dogs.

"You're going to ruin my dog you know, pampering him like that. He's not supposed to be on the furniture." he teased, smiling at her and kissing her hand again.

"I know, but he was just so good this afternoon that I couldn't help myself. Also, he is very warm!" she replied, running her fingers thru the large dog's fur again.

"You don't usually fall asleep in the middle of the afternoon, you feeling ok?" he asked, running his fingers over her forehead, checking for a fever. He handed her the glass of water, watching as she took a drink of it before taking it back and sitting it on the table again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a long stressful week at work. And we were all so comfortable, I guess I just drifted off." The look on his face telling her he was not convinced. Catching his hand in hers she laced their fingers together. "I'm ok Kurt, I guess I just needed a nap." She winked at him to tease him a little. "You want some help with dinner?"

"You sure you want to? You look pretty content there honey, covered in blankets and dogs!" his words causing her delighted laughter.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Help me get up." gripping his hand a little tighter. After noticing that Jake was looking up at her with adoring eyes she gave him another scratch.

As Kurt stood up and moved towards her Jake let out a grumbly snuffling little growl and pressed his head harder against Diane. "Serioulsy Jake? Get off the sofa." Kurt scolded, Diane trying hard to stifle a laugh as the big dog slowly slid off the sofa and sat down between her and Kurt, leaning against the sofa. Diane scratched him again and shifted her legs out from under the blanket, careful to not wake the still sleeping Justice and stood up, slipping into Kurt's arms as he pulled her close and pressed her lips to his in a soft lingering kiss.

As they walked towards the kitchen Kurt noticed Jake getting back on the sofa and laying down on the blanket that Diane had been using. Yep, she was going to ruin his dog and he couldn't say he really minded.


	3. At the Office

Just another update...  
 **On with it then...**

Kurt McVeigh is normally a very patient man. But not today...he had been out of town for over a week. The trial he had been testifying in had lasted several days longer than anticipated and he was **_more_ ** than ready to be home again. Even tho' he had spoken with his wife several times a day he was missing her very much and wanted nothing more at the moment than to finally see her again.

He'd managed to get an early flight back to Chicago and was now waiting for the elevator that would take him to the 28th floor and his wife's office. He'd already put his luggage in the trunk of her car. When the elevator finally arrived he stepped inside and punched the button for the floor he wanted. Watching rather impatiently as the numbers ticked upward. Breathing a sigh of relief as the elevator finally stopped and the doors opened. Stepping out he walked briskly towards his wife's office.

Smiling at her assistant as he walked past her desk, only to stop short as he realized that her office was empty. "Dammit" he thought to himself. He'd wanted to surprise her. He turned towards her assistant, "Morning, Lisa. Where's Diane?".

He'd been moving so quickly that Lisa had not been able to get his attention before he'd walked past her. Motioning towards the stairs, "Mr. McVeigh, good morning. She's on the 27th floor talking to the paralegal that's working on a case for her. Would you like me to get her for you?" She really liked her boss' husband, aside from the fact that he was extremely attractive and looked so very good in jeans, he treated Diane like he really loved her. It was not uncommom for Diane to get flowers several times a month from him and several times a week he would drop in to take her to lunch. And the nights when she had to work late he would come in and wait for her so she did not have to drive home by herself. And on those nights that she'd also stayed late to help Diane, he made sure to walk her to her own car, telling her it was the least he could do as a thank you for all of the extra help she gave Diane.

Of course the way he **_looked_** at Diane...like she was his entire life, that was what really made Lisa admire him. It was also the reason that Lisa had a rather schoolgirlish type of crush on him.

"If you wouldn't..." his comment cut short by his wife's laughter as she walked around the corner. She was wearing red. The dress hugging her curves like he wanted to. Red lipstick, he really liked red lipstick...Red. Her. Damn.

Diane was looking down at a file and if he had not reached out and caught her by the arms she would have walked right into him. Her head snapped up to see who it was that had dared to put their hands on her. She was rather stunned to see her husband standing there, she had not expected him until later in the day. Her surprise gave way to a delighted smile "Kurt! You...um...god I am so happy to see you!" flipping the file closed and twisting the front of his jacket in her left hand, pulling him closer. She really wanted to kiss him.

Settling his hands around her waist he pulled her even closer, his eyes sliding from hers to linger on her lips for a few seconds before looking up again. She could see the desire and passion in his gaze and it made her wish that they were anywhere but her office. The ringing of the phone on Lisa's desk interrupting her thoughts. Office! They were standing in front of her office and her assistant was sitting less than three feet away taking a call.

She pushed against him, trying to put a little distance between them. He was having none of that however, his hands tightened on her waist and he pulled her up against himself. He wasn't going to wait another minute without kissing her. "Kurt..." his lips on hers silencing her words. She clutched at his jacket again, parting her lips beneath his, her tongue teasing with his. And just like that she no longer cared about anything but him. Wanting both hands on him she let go of the file in her right hand, hoping it would land on Lisa's desk, but not caring if it didn't.

Trying hard to mind her own business, Lisa hung up the phone and reached out, barely managing to catch the file just as Diane let go of it. After straightening the papers she set it on her desk and tried to focus on the email she had been writing when the phone rang. It was rather difficult to concentrate tho', with the two of them standing there, wrapped in each other's arms, kissing like they were the only two people in the room.

She threw a glare at several of the paralegal's that were standing across the room clearly gawking at their boss and her husband, smirking as they practically ran for the stairs to the 27th floor. After noticing Kurt's hands sliding lower and settling on Diane's hips, she tried to get their attention, "Ms. Lockhart...", she cleared her throat rather loudly, "Ms. Lockhart..." her words finally getting Diane's attention.

Returning Kurts bemused smile, she ran her thumb over his lower lip, wiping the traces of lipstick away. "Yes, Lisa?" she replied.

"I can, um...clear your afternoon if you'd like. Its only two meetings downstairs and I can push those out to Thursday." Hers eyes focused completely on her computer screen while she waited for Diane's reply.

"Farm?" Kurt asked before placing a not so discreet kiss on Diane's neck, chuckling in her ear as he heard the catch in her breath.

"Yes, farm." she sighed. Wrapping her hand around his neck she leaned up and pressed her lips to his again, lingering over the kiss. Running a finger over her own lips, she turned to her assistant. "Thanks Lisa, that would be wonderful. Can you push tomorrow morning also please? I think I'd like to come in late."

"It would be my pleasure. I'll see you tomorow." Lisa smiled up at Diane. Pushing Kurt towards her office she gathered up some files, putting them in her briefcase and then grabbed her purse. Kurt picked up her coat, carrying it for her. Lacing her fingers with his she led the way to the elevator, not caring that anyone saw her holding hands with her husband. Lisa smiled again as they walked by, wrinkling her nose at Kurt when he winked at her. God, she loved her job. And her boss! And now that they were across the lobby she allowed herself to unabashedly watch them, elbow resting on her desk and her chin propped in her hand. They were just so in love with each other it almost hurt to watch them. As she turned back to rearrange Diane's schedule she sent a fervent wish heavenward that she would find her own Kurt McVeigh some day.

As they waited for the elevator Kurt slid his arm around Diane again and turned her a little to face him, running his thumb over her lower lip, wiping a smudge of lipstick away. "Are you really sure you want to take that work home tonight? I don't think you'll have much time for it." he teased her, tightening his arm around her, his hand sliding down her back and pressing her fully against himself.

As she leaned on him she could feel an obvious "change" in him. Her breath caught just a little, "God, I love you!" her lips soft on his. "Yeah, I'm not going to want this..." her words a soft sigh against his ear. "Is Lisa still watching us?"

Kurt glanced over towards Diane's office, Lisa was trying hard not to watch them but he could see she was peeking at them over the top of her computer monitor. "Yep. But she's trying really hard not too!" his reply laced with not a small amount of humor.

Diane smiled up at him and simply held her briefcase out towards Lisa's desk. She surmised it only took about 10 seconds for Lisa to cross the lobby and take it from her grasp. "Have a nice night ma'am" Lisa spoke softly, her cheeks rather pink from a guilty blush, they had both caught her peeking at them. Diane's bright laughter following her back to her desk.

The elevator had arrived and Kurt followed Diane through the doors and then pressed the button for the garage level where her car was parked. As he pulled her back into his arms she chuckled softly, "Kurt, we might want to be a little more patient, you're...um..." her words faltering as he rocked himself against her, causing her to grab at the front of his jacket to steady herself.

"Yep! It's a good thing I have your coat to carry then isn't it!" He teased back at her.

Her bright sexy laughter ringing out as the elevator doors closed behind them.


	4. Of Red pickups and Red mini dresses

Just another update...

 **On with it then...**

Diane was going over her schedule for the week with her assistant Lisa, when her cell phone rang, "Hay cowboy, what's up?" she greeted her husband. A soft smile on her lips. Lisa ducked her head and smiled to herself. Sometimes her boss acted like a lovesick teenager when her husband was around, or on the phone.

Kurt smiled at his wife's words, he just loved it when she was sassy. "Just picked up the new truck. Want me to send you a picture?" he was so sure she was going to be rather amused at his choice. "Also, John's here. I just picked him up from the airport, mind if he joins us for lunch?" John was a long time friend of Kurt's, he had just retired from the military and had come back to Chicago to take care of his parents farm, they were unable to keep it up any longer and he was ready to take over and run it for them.

Diane had been waiting to meet John, Kurt had told her several stories about their escapades from their high school years and he sounded like a bit of a rascal. "Sure, I'm looking forward to meeting him. D'Angelo's down on the corner OK with you?" It was close and one of their favorite places for lunch.

"Yep, we're out front now. Want me to come up?" he replied. He had parked on the street in front of the building her office was in, they could walk down to the café together.

"No, I can be down in a few minutes, I'm done with what Lisa and I are working on. You send that picture yet?" She was curious to see what his new truck looked like, he had decided that the one he had been driving for years needed to be upgraded to something with more room. Plus as she'd told him he could always use the tax deduction. He'd spent several minutes laughing over that!

"Sending it now, see you in a few!" he sent the pic and leaned back against the side of the truck to wait.

John looked at him with skepticism, "So this wife of yours really exists? You the life long confirmed bachelor? Still not believing it!" He joined Kurt in leaning against the side of the truck, arms crossed over his chest, a solid smirk on his face.

"Yes, John, she does. She's the managing partner of her law firm on the 28th floor. She's also one of the best litigator's in the city. She's absolutely gorgeous and has legs that just won't quit. And her laugh...yeah... she really exists..." Kurt replied, chuckling at his friends obvious disbelief, well, he'd see soon enough.

oooooooOOOOOOOoooooooo

"Oh that man! I'm gonna kill him..." Diane's reaction to the picture Kurt had sent her drawing Lisa's attention.

"Um, Diane, what's wrong? she asked. Looking at the picture on Diane's phone; of a very red Ford F-250 that was Kurt's new truck. "Must be his favorite color! He really likes it when you wear something red!" She teased Diane. (Lisa was well aware of Kurt's affinity for all things red, especially when it came to his wife. The color of the truck did not surprise her at all.)

Rolling her eyes as she took her phone back from Lisa, **Pervert** she thought to herself. He certainly had a "thing" for red. Whether it was her clothing or her lipstick. And now evidently his new truck...She was *so* going to mess with him tho'. Thoughts running thru her mind, trying to come up with a quick idea. Oh, wait! That dress. THAT dress! The red one that she had just bought and was going to send back, it was much shorter than it had looked on the hanger. Her personal shopper had been out sick the day she had gone shopping and as she had been in a hurry she had not tried it on until she had taken it home. It only reached about mid thigh and she felt it was not appropriate for work, or court. She'd brought it to work, planning on having one of the firms messengers drop it off at the boutique for her, but not now. She was going to put that short red dress to good use instead!

Turning to her assistant, "Lisa, that dress I gave you earlier? Do you still have it?"

"I do." Lisa replied, turning towards her desk to get the dress. Her boss sometimes had a devious mind and she loved to watch her work. The two men down on the street wouldn't know what hit them in a few minutes!. Returning to Diane's office she took the dress out of the black bag it was in and looked at it again. It was long sleeved and very fitted, the scooped neckline was just low enough to show off some skin but didn't distract from the rather short length. It was perfect! "It zips up the back, you want some help with it? And don't you have a pair of black patent Louboutin's here? And the jewelry you have on now works, so I wouldn't change it."

"Thanks Lisa. Also I'd like you to come with me, as far as I know John has never seen a picture of me and I really want to mess with Kurt a little and I need "co-conspirator"!" Diane's reply laced with laughter. Stepping in to the adjoining bathroom Diane quickly changed from the navy blue dress she was wearing to the red dress and swapped her shoes for the Louboutin's. Checking her hair and makeup, she slicked a fresh layer of red lipstick on. **That should do it!** she thought to herself.

After zipping the dress for Diane, Lisa had stepped back to her office to gather a few props. She gathered up Diane's briefcase and purse and her own purse as she followed Diane to the elevators. She handed Diane her purse and as the elevator descended Diane took her sunglasses out of her purse and put them on, not wanting her eyes to give anything away.

As the two women stepped out onto the street, they stopped for a moment while Diane pretended to look at something on her phone. She had her back towards the street, "How far away are they Lisa?"

Glancing up over Diane's shoulder she spotted Kurt and John standing next to the truck. Kurt was fiddling with his phone and John was staring at Diane as she stood there. "About twenty feet away, Kurt has his head down and the man I am assuming is John is very interested in what he is looking at!" Diane looked at her over the top of her sunglasses, raising an eyebrow. "You!" Lisa chuckled in reply. "That dress is, um, very attention getting!"

"Perfect! You ready? Just play along..." Turning slightly towards the men, she glanced up briefly, checking the scene before her. Kurt was still fiddling with his phone and the man with him was definitely staring at her. She handed her phone to Lisa, who looked at it and then nodded her head before handing the phone back to Diane. "OK, let's go." She slipped her phone into her purse and started walking towards the two men, her path one that would take her right past them.

Hearing the sound of his wife's footsteps on the sidewalk, Kurt looked up and damn near swallowed his tongue. THAT was not the dress she had been wearing this morning! He'd had a feeling that she was going to make him pay for buying a red truck and it looked like he was right. He also had a sneaking suspicion that the red dress she was wearing was just the beginning. And he wondered how long it would take him to get it off of her...damn...and then he noticed John staring at her, watching every move she made. There was no telling what his wife was going to do. This was going to be good.

John was stunned, he did not know who the stunningly beautiful leggy blonde woman that walking towards them was but he really wanted to find out. He couldn't help but stare as she walked past, he assumed it was her assistant that was keeping pace with her. He swallowed as she stopped a few feet away and looked directly at him. "Really? You like what you see?" she challenged, her chin lifting a little. Yeah, he really liked what he saw and he really wanted to know who she is.

Deliberately running his eyes over her, lingering on her legs, "Oh yeah. I really like what I see." His eyes finally meeting hers again. Kurt could only groan and shake his head. John had *no* idea that he had just run up against a woman that was far more than he could ever hope to handle. Stifling a sigh he finally looked up at his wife, a smirk firmly in place.

Turning to her husband, she propped her left hand on her hip, "What about you cowboy? You like what you see?"

"Yep! Why don't you come on over here so I can get a better look!" a slightly challenging tone to his own words. He had no idea what she was going to do but all he cared about at that exact moment was getting her into his arms. And then hopefully later into their bed. Or maybe the back seat of his brand new red truck!

Diane slipped her sunglasses up, settling them on her head and handed her purse to Lisa. Stepping a couple of feet away Lisa glanced at Kurt's friend, he seemed frozen in place, carefully watching Diane as she walked over to Kurt.

Stepping over to Kurt, Diane placed her left hand on his chest and pushed him backwards until he bumped into the side of his truck and then she stepped even closer, pressing herself fully against him. She ran her hand up his shoulder and wrapped it around his neck, pulling him down to meet her kiss and then slid her right hand under his jacket and across his chest, digging her fingernails into him. Two could play that game he decided and ran his hands down her back over her hips and as soon as he had his hands full of her very nice ass he pulled her flush up against himself.

Slowly pushing away from him, she grinned, "You're getting rather handsy there cowboy. You think you can handle it?" Running her thumb softly over his lower lip to remove the red lipstick that was smudged there. While she waited for his reply she ran a finger over her own lips, wiping away any smudges.

"Yep!" his typical answer causing her laughter, bright and sunny and oh so sexy. Wrapping his arm around her, he turned back to John. "John, my wife, Diane."

John could only stare, this gorgeous woman was really Kurt's wife? Really? His wife? Oh man, he felt like an ass, hitting on her like that.

"Nice to finally meet you." she offered, her hand outstretched towards him. Watching him get a little red on his cheeks as the realization of what had just happened hit him. It was payback, for the truck. It just had to be. They'd been played but good. He decided right then that he never wanted to play poker with her.

"It's nice to meet you!" his hand meeting hers, she had a firm confident grip, he liked that. "My apologies, I was out of line...I know better."

"No need to apologize. Just a little payback for an inside joke." laughter slightly evident in her words as she motioned towards Kurt's truck.

As she turned towards the young woman that was standing a few feet away John noticed that Kurt's right hand was comfortably settled on Diane's hip, his left hand on her belly just below her waist. His fingers pressed slightly into the fabric of her red dress. Her really short red dress. Red dress...red lipstick...red truck...Red. It finally dawned on him what the "inside" joke was! Kurt had a "thing" for the color red and it was all because of his wife! Standing there watching Kurt watching his wife as she talked to her assistant he realized something: Kurt was not only in love with his wife he had a big ol' schoolboy crush on her! And he REALLY liked it when she wore red!

His booming laughter drew the other's attention back to him. He clapped his hand down on Kurt's shoulder, "You poor bastard! You're just in so deep aren't you?!" laughing at the very femme fatale smile that Diane graced Kurt with. Turning to Lisa, he offered her his arm, "I'm John, walk with me?"

Finally giving in to her own laughter, Lisa took his arm, "Lisa, and it would be my pleasure!" Kurt and Diane were left just looking at each other as John and Lisa walked off towards the café.

Diane grinned at Kurt, "Looks like your friend is making off..."  
"With your assistant!" he finished for her, pulling her into his arms again. Loving the sound of her soft laughter as she slipped her arms around his neck and pressed another soft kiss on his lips, her tongue teasing with his. The kiss leaving them both wanting more.

"Come on, let's go get some lunch." Leaning back in his arms she teased him. "It's a nice truck, but seriously? Red?"

Stepping slightly away from her he slowly looked her over, his eyes lingering on her lips and then roaming further, visually caressing her, lingering on her legs. His hand reaching out to tuck an errant lock of hair behind her ear, he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her neck, "Yeah, red...because, well...you." His lips finding hers again. When the need to breath became necessary they slowly pulled away from each other.

Looking down the street towards the café, they could see John and Lisa just walking thru the door. "I think we've been left. We'd better go rescue Lisa before John puts his foot in his mouth again." Kurt smirked.

Diane had to laugh at that. "I think we'll need to rescue him! Lisa's a lot tougher than you think!" Taking his hand and tugging him towards the café. Their amused laughter following as they finally walked thru the door of the café. **  
**


	5. Honey, I really like this dress

So my muse has finally decided to come to play again...

Just another update...

 **On with it then...**

ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo

As John held the door for her Lisa looked back to see how far behind Diane and Kurt were. "Well, it looks like we may be having lunch by ourselves!" her words laced with humor as she turned back to John, laughing and shaking her head as she walked past him into the café.

"What?" he asked. She just gestured back down the block with another laugh. Looking that direction he saw Kurt was leaning against the side of his truck with Diane pressed fully against him. Again. "They're going to give each other tonsillitis if they keep that up!" he smirked to Lisa, who instantly lost it, laughing at his words. "Never thought I'd see the day...Nope, wait here they come." Following Lisa into the café and letting the door close behind himself.

Lisa was greeted by the hostess, "Lisa, nice to see you. Just the two of you or is Ms Lockhart also coming?" reaching out to grab several menus from the counter.

"Jilly, Hi. Yes and Mr McVeigh also. So the four of us please. And since they are taking their time getting here...may we have a table on the patio?" Lisa asked, knowing her boss' inclinations very well. Normally stuck inside all day Diane would take any chance to sit outside on a nice day. D'Angelo's was one of her favorite cafe's and they had a wonderful patio, secluded from the street view it was intimate and quiet.

Jilly nodded, noticing at that point that Kurt and Diane had finally entered the café. "Of course. Oh, looks like they're here. This way please." Motioning the four of them to follow her. As she walked by the server's station she snagged several extra napkins. She set them down next to Diane's elbow, having noticed her rather smudged lipstick. Not to mention her normally perfectly coiffed hair was rather tousled and Kurt seemed to be wearing as much lipstick as Diane wasn't. "Ms Lockhart, nice to see you again. You might want these." at Diane's confused look she spoke again, trying very hard not to start laughing. "Uh, Mr McVeigh has something on his..." touching her own finger to her lower lip.

"Thank you, Jilly. I'll let him know." Barely containing her own laughter but unable to completely refrain from rolling her eyes a little, she turned to Kurt, holding out a napkin, "Dear? Here, take this, you have something on your face!" Using another one to wipe the smudges off her own lips while he did the same. Kurt smirking and Diane blushing a little as John roared with laughter.

John picked up another napkin and tossed it at Kurt. "Here, have another. I think you missed a spot!" His smile devilish on his handsome face and his laughter booming across the patio as Kurt rather not so discreetly gave him the finger.

Still chuckling he turned to Lisa who had remained quiet, but smiling thru the entire exchange, "Is this "normal" for them?" he asked. He'd expected her to at least join in with a little laughter at her boss' expense.

"Actually John, I will have to decline to answer that." her reply was very professional, but there was a rather large grin on her face. "As Ms Lockhart's personal assistant I am privy to all sorts of confidential conversations and meetings. Work related and otherwise." Turning to face Diane, Lisa met her gaze steadily, "And as I do truly love my job and my boss I feel that I must simply state that I have "plausible deniability" concerning the wearing of Ms Lockhart's lipstick by anyone other than herself!"

The men watched as the two women regarded each other for a few seconds, before Diane tipped her head sideways a little. "Noted. And I am sure my lipstick appreciates that also." Diane's laughter ringing brightly across the patio as Kurt replied with his usual "Yep."

Their server, Sara, appeared to take their orders, smiling at them. It was so nice to see happy people! "Hello, Ms Lockhart, Mr McVeigh. The usual for you or would you like something else?" noticing that neither one had even looked at a menu.

Diane looked over at Kurt, who just shrugged his shoulder and nodded. "That's fine Sara, thank you."

Sara took Lisa and John's orders, gathered the menu's and then returned with their drinks. "Ms Lockhart, Ang would like a moment of your time before you leave if possible." setting an iced tea with a fresh mint sprig in front of Diane.

"Absolutely, Sara. It would be my pleasure." Diane replied. She loved the rather cranky Italian owner of the cafe, knowing that he was likely to want her opinion on a new recipe or dessert he wanted to add to the menu.

A few minutes later Sara returned with their meals. Talk over lunch turned to John's recent retirement from the military and his plans for the family farm. Diane offered to look over any necessary legal documents, waving away his concern about needing a high powered attorney with a firm "family looks after family". Earning her a grateful smile from Kurt.

As they lingered at the table Kurt ran the middle finger of his left hand over Diane's thigh, following the hem of her dress, barely touching her, his caress sending shivers up her spine. "Honey, I really like this dress." His voice soft in her ear as he wrapped his left arm across her shoulders and pulled her close, placing a kiss on her temple.

Lisa was studying her glass of iced tea very closely, a smile on her face. John just shook his head, still not quite believing what he was seeing.

"Keep it PG McVeigh! We're in public!" His humor filled words were met by stunned silence. Lisa's head snapped around to look first at John and then at Diane. Clapping her hand over her mouth she tried to hide her smile, barely able to contain her own laughter.

Kurt just smirked back at John, "Me? Nah, I'm not the one that needs to be reminded where we are." his hand squeezing Diane's shoulder as she turned to look at him.

Feigning indignation, she turned to look at him, "Are you saying that I...?" her words cut short by his.

"Hay, you're the one that pushed me up against the side of the truck!" grunting a little as her elbow made contact with his side.

"Well he does have a point Diane..." John teased, smirking sideways as he spoke. Earning another laugh from Diane. He also noticed that Lisa was having a difficult time maintaining her composure.

"We'll see if that happens again any time soon." Diane's words tinged with laughter. Kurt knew it was an idle threat at best.

Diane and Lisa both reaching for their cell phones as a melodic tone rang out. "It's mine, Ms Lockhart." Lisa stated, looking at the alarm. "I need to get back to the office. You have a meeting at 2 and I need to prep those notes for you. Shall I take care of this on the way out?" her hand motioning to the table.

"Thanks for reminding me. I'll be back soon. Thanks, no. I'll take care of it." Diane replied.

"John, it was nice meeting you!" Lisa stood and held her hand out, returning John's handshake firmly. "Mr McVeigh, have a nice day." Picking up Diane's briefcase along with her own purse she nodded again to Diane before going back through the café. It had certainly been an interesting lunch!

Sara returned to clear the dishes and refresh their drinks. "Would you please add this to my account and email the balance to Lisa? I'll send her back over with a check for you." Diane asked, smiling back at Sara's nod. "Thanks."

Reaching out she caught Kurt's chin and turned his head a little. She leaned in to place a not very chaste kiss on his lips, her teeth tugging softly on his lower lip before releasing him. Grinning back at him, "I need to go talk to Ang." Her tone rather sassy as she stood up from the table. "Back in a minute..." Leaving Kurt to endure what she was sure was going to be more of John's teasing.

Kurt could only shake his head as he watched her walk away. He really liked what that dress and those shoes did for her ass and her legs. John was thinking the same thing but refrained from stating it.

"Damn. You certainly have your hands full don't you? How the hell did that happen?" John's grin huge as he needled Kurt a little.

"I told you that story, several years ago...blonde lawyer? Dinner? ASA spreading our business all over a courtroom?" he replied, tipping his head towards the door.

John almost choked on his drink. "That was Diane? You never told me her name, just what had happened and I thought you two had split up after that."

"Nah, we just spent three years running away from and around each other. I finally got smart and slowed down enough to let her catch me!" both men laughing at Kurt's reply. John thought it was funny, Kurt however knew just how painfully true it was. And he still wasn't sure if it was a case of slowing down or their orbits around each other finally colliding. Whatever it had been he was certainly thankful it had happened.

As Diane entered the cafe's kitchen Ang greeted her over the counter, "Bella! Come over here, let me look at you!" His grin and heavily accented voice making Diane smile. She did just love him. She was not sure how old he was but his hair had been snow white for as long as she could remember. And he always called her "bella".

As she walked around the counter, Ang was able to see her dress, taking note of the rather short length. His eyebrows waggling as he let out a low whistle. "I'ma sure that Kurt appreciates that! He see that already?" his eyes traveling appreciatively over her form.

Diane let out a bright laugh, "Yes Ang, he's seen it. He rather likes it I think!"

Grasping her hand he placed a kiss on her fingers and pulled her around the counter towards a work table. Pointing out a stool for her to sit on and several dishes along with a glass of wine waiting on the tabletop.

"Please, try these and tell me what you think. The dessert is something new, maybe too sweet? And the wine? Ah, the wine...maybe my best yet." Bouncing on his toes a little as he waited for her to taste his choices.

Eyeing the glass of red wine, she took a seat and picked up a fork, opting to try the desserts first, knowing that the flavor of the wine might also change the flavor of the desserts. Ang's red wines tended to be robust and full bodied, much to strong to taste before the desserts.

The cake had a delicate texture to it with a nice fluffy layer of frosting. Testing the texture with the fork, she finally picked a bite and ate it. As expected the cake was light and delicious. Just to make sure she ate several bites, savoring each one. "Ang, this is wonderful! Will this be permanent on the dessert menu?" Smiling at his nodded agreement.

Picking up a clean fork she turned to the plate with the cheesecake on it. Again she tested the texture with the fork before picking a bite. It was a pale yellow in color with a soft pink hue swirled thru it and she was not sure what to expect. As she chewed the flavor burst across her tongue, bright and lemony with just a hint of...she couldn't name it. Cherries...black cherries? It was more of a thought than an actual taste. Her eyes closed as she ate another forkful. *This is SO good...* she thought.

Knowing he was waiting for her opinion and that he took great pride in his desserts, she looked over, "Ang, this is heaven, just...God, heaven. Simply the best cheesecake you've made yet. Will this be ready for dinner tonight?" smiling at his nod.

Picking up the glass she allowed herself to take a long soft breath of the wine, it's heady bouquet fragrant and warming. Tipping the glass up she took a generous sip. It's flavor a deeper darker version of it's fragrant scent. As she tasted the wine she noticed that instead of fighting with the cheesecake it actually brought out the cherry flavor and accented the lemon.

She was in awe of this man. His wine and food creations were exquisite. "This wine is incredible Ang. Do you have any bottled for sale?"

"Not yet, I just tapped the barrel. Soon tho, bella, soon." he poured a little more from the carafe into her glass. Smiling as she picked it up again and inhaled another breath before taking a sip.

She picked up the plate with the cheesecake and stood up from the stool. Using the forefinger of the hand holding the wine glass she pointed at him. "Ang, again, you are a genius. I want a case of this wine when it's ready please." His hearty laughter following her as she exited the kitchen and went back out to the patio.

Setting the dessert down she sat back in her chair, leaning back just a little as she stretched her legs out under the table. It had a glass top and John was having difficulty not staring. He finally pushed his tea glass over to disrupt his line of sight. *Damn, she's just gorgeous*

"What have you got there, honey?" Kurt asked reaching out for the fork, fully intending to take a bite of the dessert she had returned with.

"Uh uh. Mine." she reached out and slapped at his hand, moving the plate away. Her eyes twinkling at him. "Ang's newest cheesecake. I think the man has finally outdone himself. He's going to have a case of this wine for me also when it's ready." He noticed she was not at all inclined to share the wine either. He made another half hearted attempt to take the dessert from her, grinning when she slapped at his hand again.

As Kurt and John finalized some plans for the afternoon Diane finished the last of the cheesecake and the wine.

Looking at her watch she realized she only had about 45 minutes before her meeting. She laid her hand on Kurt's arm to get his attention. "Kurt, I need to get back to the office."

"OK, let's go then. I need to get John out to his farm also." Kurt replied, catching her hand and helping her up. As she gathered up her purse and checked her phone for messages, he took several bills from his wallet and set them under his glass. They always made sure to leave cash for the servers.

As the they walked thru the café Ang waved from the kitchen, "I call you bella, when the wine is ready!" His grin huge on his face as she smiled back at him.

Diane took Kurt's arm as they walked back towards the building her office was in. Stopping at the lobby doors, she stepped over to John, taking his hand in hers. "John, it was so nice to finally meet you! We'll be out at the farm next weekend and I'd love to have you and your parents for dinner."

"I'll let them know. And I hope I am not crossing any lines here, but you are just enchanting! I can see why Kurt fell for you!" His eyes full of mischief and his smile honest and heartfelt.

"Thank you" she just knew she was blushing. Turning to Kurt she kissed him again, letting the tip of her tongue trace lightly over his lower lip. "Bye, call me when you're headed home."

"Yep!" his reply causing her bright sunny laughter as she left them and entered the skyscraper's lobby.

As the men settled into the front seat of Kurt's truck John looked over, "So, Diane."

Kurt just smirked back at him, "Yep! Diane." Both men laughing as Kurt pulled the truck away from the curb and headed for the highway.


End file.
